


Favour

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pretend Relationship, Sam and Jessica broke up, Wedding, a bit of angst?, at first, reader is invited to her cousins wedding, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You need a favour from Sam and he is happy to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was at my cousin's wedding a few weeks ago and it put me in a bad place emotionally. This is my way of compensating for that. I didn't plan to make a multi chapter fic out of it but here it is. Don’t know how many chapters there will be yet. Let us be surprised together! I hope you like it. Also: I’m still searching for a Beta! Please message me if you have any interest in becoming my Beta-Reader.

**Title:** Favour

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot/ Drabble:** Chapter 1

 

**Words:** 1229

 

**Author:** Sille

 

* * *

 

 

You stared nervously at the number on your phone. You hadn't seen Sam since his break up with Jessica a few weeks ago. He only sent you the occasional text to let you know that he was alright. No other contact happened between you two. And now you actually were getting nervous when you just thought about calling him.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” you mumbled to yourself and dialed his number. Hopefully, he would pick up.

 

“Y/N, hey.” came his voice from the other end after the fourth ring.

 

You had to smile. It was good to hear his voice again. “Hey, Sam. How are you?” you asked as you relaxed a bit.

 

“I'm good. Thanks for asking.” Sam paused with a sigh before starting again. “Look, Y/N. I have to apologize for being so out of touch these last few of weeks. I just... I needed to get my head on straight and my feelings in order. And I needed to do that on my own. I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend and...”

 

“Sam no! You not a bad friend at all!” you interrupted him. “It's okay. Really. And you let me know that you were okay every couple of days.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes absolutely.” you stated.

 

“Thank you.” breathed Sam and you could hear the relieved smile in his voice. “So did you just call to asked how I was or did you have a specific reason?” he asked.

 

“Do I need a reason to call one of my friends?” you shot back.

 

“Not really. But I know you. You usually don't like to call somebody unless it's important.”

 

You sighed. Sam just knew you too well. “Yes. There was a reason.” you started. Best to get it all out in one go. “I need a favour. Do you remember that I told you about the wedding of my cousin in a month?”

 

“Yes. You were quite excited about it because you haven't seen her in a couple of years,” he answered.

 

“So, you also know that my family is always harping on me because of my single status. They just don't stop and it came to a head a few days ago when they were asking me why I'm not bringing anyone with me. Since they wouldn't change the topic and got angry. In my anger, I may have shown them a picture of us I had in my wallet to prove that I'm not actually single. So now they expect...” you stopped at this point. You just couldn't say it.

 

“The expect what?” Sam urged.

 

“They expecting us to come to the wedding together since I told them you're my boyfriend.” you mumbled.

 

There was a pause on the other hand. The next thing you heard was a roar of laughter.

 

“It's not funny Sam.” you hissed. “I'm serious. If I do come alone they will laugh at me and try to set me up with someone. And I don't want them to talk about it again.”

 

Sam tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing. “You know that this is... haha... hilarious, don't you?” he said between chuckles. “Why didn't you just tell them to shut the hell up?”

 

“Have you met my family? You know that they never shut up about it. It's like I'm an alien to them or something. They still don't believe that I never had a relationship.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know sorry. Your mother was enough last year. Can't imagine what it has to be with the whole family.”

 

“See. This is serious.”

 

“So. Back to the matter at hand. The favour you need from me is me coming to the wedding with you I guess?”

 

“You're guessing right,” you muttered, uncomfortable with the whole situation. Why did you corner yourself? It would have been easier to ignore your relatives just like always but they were just so annoying.

 

Sam let out a last chuckle. “I'm in.”

 

You startled. “You're what?”

 

“I'm in. I'm going to the wedding with you. But we do have to go suit shopping beforehand. I don't have one lying around”

 

You were speechless. He agreed. Just like that.

 

“Just like that?” you voiced your thought.

 

“Yes just like that,” he answered. “Y/N you're my friend. Of course, I will come to the wedding with you. Hell who wants to go to a wedding alone? Even though it's still hilarious that your family thing we're a couple.”

 

You grumbled a bit. “Yes yes. I know. But you know that we have to act like a couple too, don't you? Are you really comfortable with that? I mean after Jessica...” you stopped yourself because you were not sure if she was still a touchy subject or not.

 

“Yes, I know. And it's not a problem. I'm over it. The break up was for the best. We weren't could for each other.”

 

“You thought about it a lot, haven't you?”

 

Sam sighed. “Yes, I have. And I see it know. I see what Jessica meant when she told me that I wasn't really in love with her but with the idea of her. I wanted a normal girlfriend so bad. One that didn't know anything about the monsters in the dark. But that is not someone I need. I need someone who understands that part of my past too.” he explained.

 

“I'm still sorry about it though.” you said.

 

“Don't be. I'm over it. Mostly at least. It still stinks a bit because I cared about her a lot but I was not in love with her.”

 

Both of you were silent for a few minutes, dwelling on your thoughts. Then Sam cleared his throat.

 

“So... um... when do you have time to go suit shopping with me? Since you're always teasing me about my look you need to come with me. Don't want to embarrass you or anything.” he joked.

 

“You're not embarrassing me, idiot. But you could do with a make over.” you teased, chuckling.

 

“Yeah yeah I know. I remember the lumberjack comment, thank you.”

 

“If the shoe fits.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

You giggled. Sam could always make you giggle like a little girl. One reason why you treasured your friendship so much.

 

“Still waiting for an answer by the way.” he reminded you.

 

“Give me a second,” you said as you thought about your schedule for the next week. “Would this Friday work for you?”

 

“Yes. I don't have any lectures. So I'm yours for the whole day, to do as you wish.”

 

“Don't tempt me Sam.” you warned, grinning.

 

“Not tempting. Just stating a fact.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam laughed. “I have to go know. I'm meeting Brady in ten minutes.”

 

“They Hi to him from me.”

 

“Will do! Text me later about the time and place.”

 

“Sure. Have fun! Catch you later.”

 

“See you” was the last thing Sam said before hanging up.

 

You took a deep breath. That was easier than expected. But this was Sam after all. There really was never a chance of him saying no to you. He was one of the best men you knew. Your insecurity made you doubt yourself and in part him.

 

But everything was fine now. You even looked forward to the wedding.

 

“No time to waste then,” you muttered to yourself as you started your laptop. “This is going to be fun.”

 

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here yay! It’s shorter than the last one But I think this was a good place to end it. I’ve decided that I will only post a chapter when I have already the next one ready to go. Less pressure for me. Thanks to @tngrayson for betaing

Two days later you were sitting in your living room looking up some stores that sold suits. Stanford was big enough to offer more than one. You also looked at stores near Stanford just to make sure. Hopefully one of those stores would sell suits in Sam’s size. He was quite tall after all.

 

As you were browsing the many websites you thought about how easy it was for Sam to come with you. You still couldn’t believe that he said yes. No convincing needed. You couldn’t help yourself and pulled out your phone to text him, just to make sure he was really okay with going to the wedding with you.

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Are you still sure about the wedding?**

 

Sam’s reply came almost immediately.

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Yes Y/N. Of course.**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Okay. Just checking…..**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**If I didn’t want to I wouldn’t have said yes in the first place.**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**I know.**

**Still!**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**I’m going with you and that’s final. And who says I’m doing it for you? Maybe I’m doing it for the good food and the free alcohol?**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Jerk**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Takes one to know one.**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Hahaha….**

**So I found some stores where we could buy you a suit.**

**Well, hoping that they have some in your size.**

**Gigantor.**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Hey, I like my size. Easier to reach the top shelf.**

**Unlike for you, short stuff.**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**I’m not short. I’m just fun sized….**

**Anyway. How about tomorrow at 11? You said you didn’t have any classes. Don’t want you to miss any beauty sleep :P**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Thank you for the consideration, my dear. I appreciate it -.-**

**11 am sounds good. Where?**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**I’m just being a good friend :P**

**Let us meet at the Shopping Center. We can start there and then go to some other stores if we can’t find you a suit.**

 

**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Being a good friend. Yeah….. Right**

**Sounds good. We can eat lunch there too!**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Always thinking about food. Wish I knew where you’re putting it all. I only have to look at a piece of cake and my weight increases -.-**

  
  


**From: Sam W.**

**To: Y/N**

 

**Pro’s of being a Gigantor :P**

**So tomorrow at 11 am at the Shopping Center. Got it. I actually have a lecture in a few minutes. See you tomorrow!**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Have fun :P**

**‘Till tomorrow!**

 

You smiled to yourself as you put your phone away. Sam was such a dork. But an adorable dork. You didn’t know if you deserved his friendship, but were grateful nevertheless. He’s brightened your life in so many ways since you met him, and he even knew of the horrors that existed in this world. You finally had someone to talk to outside of your family, which was a really nice change.

 

You and Sam bonded over a case a year ago. You were researching a haunting a few towns over and ran into him at the local library, reaching for the same book. Before that moment you only knew each other from the few lectures you had together. You quickly established that you both were going after the same ghost and decided to work together. It did get the job done faster after all.

 

As you were working the case you told each other how you got into hunting. It was a family business for both of you. The only difference was that your mother stopped after the death of your father. He was killed on a hunt gone wrong and she didn’t want to lose you as well. She settled in a town near her family and only took the occasional hunt around the area. Unlike Sam’s father who only got into hunting after his wife was killed by the yellow-eyed demon. The hunt became his obsession. You were lucky that your mum was so different. You couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been on Sam.

 

Sam and you stayed in close contact after that. Both of you were glad to have someone to talk to even though you were trying to live a normal life. The past was not easily erased after all. So you quickly became the best of friends. If he wasn’t already with Jessica at that time you could have easily fallen in love with him. He was a good looking guy with an even better personality, but you told yourself that he was off limits. You weren’t a homewrecker and he seemed happy with Jessica. Well, if you were being honest with yourself, you knew that you failed at telling yourself that. You developed feelings for him but suppressed them.

 

Now though, you had nothing to convince your heart not to fall for him even harder. Sam was free and didn’t seem to be hung up about the failed relationship; not anymore at least. The fact that he was coming with you to the wedding was not helping at all. You had to act like a couple, so you would feel how it would be to have him as your boyfriend. You weren’t sure if you would be able to come back from that without wanting more. Why did you have to tell your family that he was your boyfriend? This was all your own fault.

 

You sighed as you leaned back against the couch. There was nothing you could do now. Your family expected you to bring him. Otherwise, they would tease and laugh at you forever, besides you couldn’t come up with a good reason to explain to Sam why you suddenly decided not to bring him. It would be too suspicious and you knew he wouldn’t let it go until you told him the truth. He knew you too well after all.

 

“Still time to get used to the idea. The wedding isn’t until next month,” you said to yourself. Plenty of time. Hopefully, you would get used to the idea. Otherwise, you would be doomed.

 

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Sam! Where are you? It’s already 11:15 am!**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**This is not funny. I’ve been waiting for 30 minutes.**

 

**From: Y/N**

**To: Sam W.**

 

**Sam, it’s been almost an hour. Where the hell are you? You’re always on time. I’m worried. Could you at least let me know that you’re alright?**

 

You sent the last text of with a sigh. It was not like Sam to be this late without even a message. So, naturally you became anxious that something happened. You already tried calling him, but he didn’t pick up. 

 

You sighed again and looked at your watch. 12pm and Sam was still nowhere in sight. “Damn it, Sam,” you mumbled to yourself. “So not funny” You leaned against a tree in front of the shopping center, waiting in the cool shadow.

 

“Y/N!” called a voice behind you. “Hey!”

 

You turned around in surprise and saw Sam running in your direction. He came to a stop before you and bent over his knees, taking in gulps of air. You just watched him with crossed arms, waiting for him to get his breath back.

 

After a few moments he stood back up and looked at you apologetically. “Y/N, I’m so sorry I’m late. Brady called and needed my help with something. I kind of forgot to text you.” he explained.

 

You just raised an eyebrow at his confession. 

 

“I’m really, really sorry. Can you please forgive me?” he asked with clasped hands before his face. His eyes were in full on puppy mode. You never could resist this specific look.

 

“Damn it, Sam,” you scolded as you punched him in the arm. “I was so worried. But fine. You are forgiven. Please just text me next time okay?”

 

“Of course. And I’m sorry. Again. Let me buy you ice cream to make it up to you?”

 

You narrowed your eyes. “Better make it double chocolate chip,” you demanded and turned around to head into the shopping center. Sam fell into step beside you without saying a word but you saw his grin in the corner of your eye.

 

“Want to have lunch first?” he asked. “I’m starving to be honest.”

 

You rolled your eyes. Typical Sam. “You are always starving,” you retorted, but weren’t able to suppress a smile. 

 

“Well, I still have some growing to do after all.”

 

“Oh please, I hope not. You’re already as tall as a tree. I’m not sure how we’re supposed to find a suit for you that will fit.”

 

“You’re just jealous.”

 

“You wish. Who would be jealous of a Samquatch like you?”

 

Sam chuckled. “You know, that one is as old as my grandma.”

 

“Your grandma is dead.”

 

“Fair enough, but my points still stands. So, lunch?” He looked eager.

 

You sighed. “Fine. Let’s kill the beast that is your stomach first then.”

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

“Yes I am. You should come to appreciate it more.”

 

You made your way over to the squat-and-gobble of the shopping center. “What do you want?” asked Sam.

 

“I’m in the mood for Taco Bell actually,” you answered and he nodded. 

 

“Go grab us a seat. I’ll bring you your food.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam got in line before the Taco Bell store. Thank god he knew your order by heart or you would be worried that he’d come back with something you would find awful.

 

You grabbed a couple of seats in the corner because you knew Sam didn’t like to sit in the center of a room. Same as you actually. Maybe it’s a side effect of being a hunter. You both needed to be able to observe the room, no matter the situation.

 

Sitting down, you pulled a piece of paper out of your handbag to look over the stores you wrote down. One of them was near squat-and-gobble, so it would be best to start there.

 

“Here you go,” said Sam as he slid your lunch tray in front of you. Your stomach grumbled as you smelled the food.

 

“Thanks!” you exclaimed and digged in.

 

Sam chuckled. “I’m not the only one who’s hungry, I see.”

 

You stopped briefly to glare at him.

 

“Hey, I’m not judging,” he laughed and began to eat. You narrowed your eyes at him before you concentrated on your food again.

 

Both of you said nothing while you ate. You were too focused on your food.

 

“Where do you want to start?” asked Sam once he finished with his meal. “You did research, didn’t you?”

 

You brushed a few leftovers from your lips before answering. “You know me too well. There are five stores in this mall who sell suits. There are also a few stores around town but I really hope that we will find one here for you.”

 

Sam nodded, got up with both trays in hand and disposed the waste. You got up as well. 

 

“The first store is close by,” you explained as you linked your arm with his to steer him in the right directions. 

 

The first store was a no go. They didn’t have any suits in Sam’s size. The second one had the right size but nothing that suited Sam. Same for the third and fourth store.

 

“The last one.” you sighed as you looked at the signboard above it. “Hopefully we will find one here.”

 

“If not, I’m not going to complain. I’m getting to spend more time with you which is always a plus in my book.” Sam said as he threw an arm around your shoulder.

 

“What?” you asked confused. He wanted to spend more time with you? “Why?”

 

Sam frowned down at you. “Because I like spending time with you. Why do you think I said yes to the wedding?”

 

“Because I asked for a favour?”

 

“Because I want to spend more time with you.”

 

You still looked confused but he didn’t explain any further. You had the feeling that you were missing something but couldn't figure out what.

 

“Come on. Let’s see if they have a suit that fits and suits you,” you declared as you shrugged his arm off your shoulder, suddenly uncomfortable with his touch.

 

You could hear him sigh behind you but he didn’t say anything else. Together, you entered the store.

 

“Welcome! How can I help you?” you were greeted immediately by one of the salespersons.

 

“This guy here needs a suit for a wedding next month,” you answered with a small smile and pointed to Sam beside you.

 

The woman nodded, smiling. “I think we have just the thing for you.”

 

You and Sam followed her into the back of the store. The woman searched the rows of suits, finally selecting one and coming back to you.

 

“This should do it,” she said and handed it to Sam. It was a suit in a dark blue colour with a matching tie and a white dress shirt. “Please try it on.”

 

Sam vanished into one of the dressing rooms. It didn’t take him long to try the suit on and he stepped out of it again.

 

“What do you think?” he asked and spread his arms. An answer got stuck in your throat. The suit really fitted him. He looked really good in it.

 

“Your boyfriend looks really handsome!” exclaimed the saleswoman. 

 

You looked shocked at her. “He’s not…” you spluttered but Sam interrupted you by laying an arm around your waist.

 

“Of course. I need to match my beautiful girlfriend,” he explained as he gave a kiss to your temple.

 

“And you make a beautiful couple.” 

 

You blushed and didn’t know what to say. Why was Sam playing along? You were not a couple for God's sake.

 

“Thank you,” said Sam. “I think this is the suit. What do you say, honey?”

 

He look at you questioningly.

 

You were only able to nod, the blush still prominent on your cheeks. He smirked. He knew exactly what he did to you, that minx.

 

Sam changed back into his own clothes and together you made your way to the register to pay for the suit.

 

“Thank you for your purchase, and have a nice wedding!” said the saleswomen in farewell.

 

“We will,” answered Sam as he took your hand in his. He didn’t let go even after you left the store.

 

“Sam? What was that?” you asked.

 

“What was what?” he responded, squeezing your hand.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her that we’re are not a couple? We are just friends after all.”

 

Sam suddenly stopped and turned his body fully to you, his hand still holding yours.

 

“Maybe because I want us to be more?” he explained, his eyes never leaving yours.

 

“You… what?” You didn’t know what else to say.

 

“I want us to be more than friends, Y/N. I care for you. More than anyone else and I would like to date you.”

 

“You want to date me?” You were shocked. You never expected Sam to say these things to you.

 

“Yes.” he answered, smiling softly. He leaned in your direction and for one moment you thought that he would kiss you but his lips only touched your cheek.

 

“Think about it?” he whispered in your ear. His breath hit your skin and you shivered.

 

“Okay,” you whispered back and gave him a small smile as he leaned back.

 

“That’s all I’m asking.”

 

The End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Only two weeks left until the wedding and you still haven’t come to a decision about Sam’s proposal. You were still shocked that he even wants you to date. A tiny part of your conscious thinks that it was all just a dream. Another part believes that he is just doing it out of pity because of the wedding. But you knew that Sam was not like that.

 

You friendship didn’t suffer even though you expected it to. Sam treated you the same as before, maybe just with a little bit more affection. He certainly was quicker to hug you or give you a kiss on the cheek. You felt guilty about the fact that you haven’t answered him yet. But you just couldn't. Not yet.

 

You were currently in your kitchen, making Bolognese for yourself and Sam. You wanted to watch a movie together and you promised him you’d make dinner. Another thing that hadn’t changed. You still saw each other regularly, if not more than ever before. 

 

Your phone vibrated and you took it out of your pocket.

 

From: Sam

To: Y/N

 

Wrapping up the last lecture for the day. Be there in 30!

 

From: Y/N

To: Sam

 

Bolognese will be ready to be served ;)

 

From: Sam

To: Y/N

 

That’s my girl :)))

 

Smiling you put your phone on the counter and stirred the sauce a bit. You needed to prepare the pasta next but you still had a few minutes left.

 

You phone vibrated again, this time lighting up with an incoming call from your mother. Frowning, you answered it.

 

“Mum? What’s up? You never call at this time. Aren’t you at work?”

 

You heard a laugh at the other end.

 

“No, sweetheart. I’ve got the day off to prepare the house for you and your boyfriend.”

 

You sighed. “The wedding is still two weeks away.”

 

“You know I like to be prepared. The next weeks will be stressful enough since I’m helping with the preparations.”

 

“I know, I know.” You didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Anyway. I made up your old room for you and… Sam, was his name, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, Sam.” You paused. Damn it, you didn’t think about the fact that you would need to share a bed with Sam. Of course your mother would assume that you would share, since she thought that he was your (almost) boyfriend and all. “Isn’t the bed a bit tiny?”

 

“Don’t be silly.” she chuckled. “I changed your old one for a Queen-size bed shortly after you moved out.”

 

“Oh… okay. That’s… that’s good then.” you said quietly. It still didn’t change the fact that you would be sleeping with him in the same bed.

 

“Do you knowwhen you will arrive yet?” you mother asked you. You could hear that she was cleaning something. The kitchen most likely. 

 

“No, we haven’t discussed it yet. Maybe one day before the wedding. We’ll both be done with our classes for the weekend by then. I will let you know when we’ve decided.”

 

“Okay. Do you have your dress yet? And a suit for Sam?”

 

“Yes, Mum. I got my dress a month ago and we bought Sam’s suit two weeks ago. And of course we’re matching.” You knew that detail would be important to your mother. God knows why. She became such a woman since she stopped hunting.

 

“Good, good. I expected nothing less from my daughter,” she laughed which made you chuckle a bit.

 

You looked at the clock above the doorway to the kitchen. Only 15 minutes left till Sam would arrive.

 

“I have to go mum. Sam will be here for dinner and I still need to cook the pasta,” you explained. 

 

“Have a nice evening then sweety. And see you in two weeks at the latest. Bye!”

 

“Bye Mum,” you ended the call. Shit, why didn’t you think about the fact that you would share a bed with Sam. You never had to before know. Cuddling on the couch was one thing, but sharing a bed? You needed to come to a decision before you were forced into an awkward situation. But first, the pasta.

 

Exactly 15 minutes later, Sam let himself in with the key you gave him after your first hunt together. “Honey, I’m home!”

 

“About time too!” you called back, smiling. He never failed to lift your mood which made you feel more guilty for not deciding what you want. You weren’t even sure why you just didn’t take him up on his offer of dating. What could go wrong? Besides your friendship going to shit, which you should not think about.

 

“What are you making?” asked Sam as he entered the kitchen. 

 

“Bolognese,” you answered and stirred the sauce one last time. “You are right on time.”

 

“My favorite. You’re too good to me,” he exclaimed and gave you a kiss on the cheek. Again with the affection. Why were you hindering yourself? You had feelings for him after all. Feelings you had suppressed because he was with Jessica but that wasn’t the case anymore. And he wanted to be with you. He said so himself.

 

“Could you get us plates? The pasta is about done,” you asked, trying not to let your inner monologue show. 

 

“Sure,” he responded, turning to the cupboard in question.

 

“Thanks.”

 

You both made quick work of loading your plates withfood. 

 

“This smells really good,” Sam praised.

 

“And it tastes just as good,” you said, smirking as you made your way to the living room.You both took a seat on the sofa. The TV and DVD player already on. “I thought about Lord of the Rings? Haven’t seen it in a while.”

 

Sam nodded. “Sure. You know I love those movies,” he agreed and began to eat, as you started the DVD. 

 

You were both silent and you concentrated on the food and the movie. This was one of your favourite things about being with Sam. There weren’t any awkward silences between you. You could just sit next to each other and say nothing for hours. Friendships like that didn’t develop often and you cherished every moment. Such a friendship was also a good basis for a romantic relationship. You should just go for it.

 

Sam finished his food before you and took his plate back into the kitchen. Your eyes followed him the whole time. Yes, you should just go for it. This was Sam after all. Kind and sweet Sam who knew more about the lore and hunting then you did. Which made him even more attractive. You nodded to yourself as Sam came back from the kitchen to sit down next to you. You wanted to date him.

 

After you finished your food as well and took the plate back into the kitchen, you didn’t just sit down next to him like you always did. No, you pressed yourself against his side, laid an arm around his middle and your head on his chest. Sam didn’t say anything. He just relaxed and drew his arm around your shoulder to hold you close.

 

“I thought about your proposal from the other day,” you began.

 

“Oh?” he answered. “What about it.” He knew exactly which offer you meant.

 

“I have an answer for you.” 

 

“I’m curious now.” You could hear the smile in his voice. He already suspected what your answer would be.

 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer you raised your head and looked into his eyes. You could see a spark him them which made them even more beautiful. Slowly, you pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss.

 

“Does this satisfy your curiosity?” you asked, smirking.

 

He smiled. “Yeah… yeah it does.” Cupping the back of your head he drew you into another kiss. You sighed and let him guide you. It felt so good to finally do this with him. You knew that you made the right decision. There was nothing to regret.

 

The End


End file.
